La Mejor Reconciliación de mi Vida
by Write Fics
Summary: Me sentí sumamente miserable, triste y el remordimiento llego a mí, tal vez yo tenía la culpa, si, Emmett tenía razón, siempre le echaba la culpa, y tal vez yo SIEMPRE era la culpable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos... bueno esta es el primer fanfic que subo. Es de Rose y Emmett... espero les guste_**

* * *

**_La Mejor Reconciliación de mi Vida_**

**_Cap One: Discusiones_**

-¡No! - grite mientras subía desesperada a mi habitación con Emmett siguiéndome.

-¡No es mi culpa! - grito Emmett mientras se disponía a impedir que cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Claro que lo es! - usaba la fuerza sin embargo el estaba empujando e impedía que la puerta se moviera si quiera un centímetro.

-¡Deja de culparme de todo! Lo único que haces es eso… ¡Siempre soy yo…! ¡Estoy harto de que seas así! - sus palabras reflejaban una gran crispación, empuje con fuerza y logre cerrar la puerta, cerré el seguro, Emmett no se atrevería a derribarla, eso me molestaría demasiado.

Después de unas cuantas horas alguien toco la puerta, me levante de la cama con pesadez y sin importarme quien fuera abrí con intensiones de gritarle y sacarlo a patadas de la casa, mis intensiones se desvanecieron al ver la sonrisa de Alice.

-Hey Rose – dijo mientras pasaba sin permiso a mi habitación, si estuviera en otra situación la hubiera sacado gritando, pero esta vez no dije nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice? - pregunte sin importar cuán antipática sonó mi voz.

-Vine a preguntarte algo – esta no dejaba de ojear la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa? - dije con impaciencia mientras ella parecía no notar mi molestia.

-¿Todavía vas al baile cierto? - mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, había olvidado el baile, el baile que Alice estuvo recordándonos a todos desde hacía varias semanas, hasta a mi me pareció genial la idea de ir al baile de navidad que hacía en Forks cada año, pero en aquel momento no era la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Por que pelearon esta vez? – Alice permanecía sentada en la cama frente a mí, pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

- Por nada.

-Los escuche… Emmett se paso – comento con tono de desaprobación.

-Es un idiota – la rabia volvía a mí en ese momento.

-Tú también te pasaste.

-Soy una idiota - una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Alice mientras de nuevo se levantaba, paso hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se dispuso a registrar mi closet.

-Solo vine a buscar el traje de Emmett - dijo mientras sacaba el traje y le daba una ojeada.

-¿Esta en tu habitación? - pase hasta la cama y me senté donde había estado Alice antes.

-Sí, esta con Jasper - lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar el vestido que me tenía pensado poner y colocarlo en la cama (a mi lado).

-No iré – me levante y cruce la habitación hasta el closet para cerrarlo quedando de lado a Alice.

-Tienes que ir… **SE **que pasara algo bueno - remarco el "se", fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sus visiones estaban incluidas en la tanta seguridad de su voz y la sonrisa en sus labios.

Le di la vuelta a la habitación unas 50 veces después de que Alice se hubiera ido, esta me había dejado seguro que pasaría algo bueno pero no podía evitar que las dudas se filtraran a mi cabeza ¿Y si la visión de Alice fallaba? ¿Si Emmett no me perdonaba?, y en todo caso ¡Era el que se debía disculpar!, después de todo yo no había hecho nada malo.

Resignada y sin muchas esperanzas me puse el vestido que habían elegido Esme y Alice (y me habían obligado a pagar); cuando termine de arreglarme Salí de la habitación con mucha lentitud, al parecer estaba sola (Emmett me había dejado sola), me sentí sumamente miserable, triste y el remordimiento llego a mí, tal vez yo tenía la culpa, si, Emmett tenía razón, siempre le echaba la culpa, y tal vez yo **SIEMPRE** era la culpable.

-Rose - aquella voz áspera que tanto conocía me saco de mis pensamientos, volví inmediatamente hacia él, y ahí estaba Carlisle, tan pálido como de costumbre y con aquella encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, sonreí al instante, aunque biológicamente él no lo fuera aquel era mi padre; yo me sentía como su hija (aunque no usara el Cullen como apellido), me ofreció su mano en señal de caballerosidad y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Te ves hermosa - comento Carlisle mientras bajábamos yo solo asentí – Esme prácticamente se llevo arrastrado a Emmett-continuo mientras salíamos de la casa.

-¿Esme? - pregunte con lentitud.

-Se veía bastante triste y como pensaba que no ibas al baile, se quería quedar contigo…. -comenzó de nuevo mientras me abría la puerta del auto –. Estaba ensayando como pedirte disculpas – rio al decir lo último, subí al auto sorprendida (pensaba que estaba enojado aun).

-¿Y los demás? - pregunte consciente de que trataba de huirle al tema de Emmett.

-Edward se fue primero que todos, tenía que buscar a Bella – asentí y observe como con lentitud movía el volante (manejaba con demasiada calma para mi gusto) - Jasper y Alice lo siguieron, aunque en realidad Alice quería acompañarte, pero Jasper no la dejo - continuo.

Y los recordé, entre ellos era muy raro ver una discusión, la mayoría de las veces estaban de acuerdo (además de que Jasper no se atrevía a decirle que no), y aquello me puso fatal, ¿y si las peleas nunca cesaban? ¿Y si Emmett se cansaba y me dejaba? ¿Podría yo vivir con eso? Haría lo mismo que Edward (me iría hasta Volterra para acabar con mi vida).

De nuevo la áspera voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos, tanto me había hundido en ellos que no me había dado cuenta de la inmovilidad de auto, del frio exterior al que me expondría al bajar, Carlisle me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hasta entrar, observe con detenimiento el lugar, las mesas estaban como en un circulo que dejaba en el centro un espacio bastante grande en el que se encontraban algunas parejas bailando, puede ver a un extremo del espacio (casi saliendo de él) como Edward "bailaba" con bella, es que esta al parecer no sabía cómo, una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios, pase mis ojos por el "espacio" para encontrarme con Jasper y Alice bailando encantadoramente, se movían con lentitud y sincronización (como si lo hubieran practicado, pero sabía que Alice era una gran bailaría, y no creo que Jasper se quedara atrás), sonreí al observarlos más de cerca, sorprendentemente Jasper tenía una sonrisa en su labios (ya que la de Alice era bastante común).

* * *

**_Este es el cap, pronto subire el otro. Esta es una historia corta asi q solo seran estos dos caps._**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado..._**

**_Chaito... se cuidan... les agradeceria si dejan Review =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pidio enormes disculpas por la falta de mi persona. Las cosas se me complicaron y con todo se me habia olvidado actualizar. Por suerte no volvera a ocurrir porque este es el segundo y ultimo capitulo. Se me habia olvidado por completo que era un two-shot. Bueno, abajo lean ^^_**

* * *

**_La Mejor Reconciliación de mi Vida_**

**_Cap Two: Reconciliación_**

-Rose - me temblaron las rodillas al escuchar aquella voz, intente reponerme pero estaba ahí, con los ojos fijos en la nada y el a mi lado esperando, después de unos cuanto segundo me volví con lentitud y me fije en especial en su ojos dorados que mostraban cierto arrepentimiento, me ofreció su mano – ¿bailamos? – asentí todavía medio tonta, el me dirigió hasta el "espacio", trate de reponerme, pero con la mano que tenía en mi cintura pego mi cuerpo contra el de, y por supuesto esto no ayudaba a reponerme.

-Emmett - mi voz sonaba en un susurro, lo que para el oído humano habría sido imposible de escuchar.

-No… déjame hablar – me pidió el colocando con dulzura su dedo sobre mis labios – todo esto fue mi culpa… yo siempre lo hago todo mal. Y me molesto contigo… siempre te culpo de todo – él hablaba mirándome a los ojos, su mirada arrepentida me hacía sentir culpable y triste.

-No… - iba a hablar pero nuevamente sentí su frio dedo sobre mis labios.

-No linda – dijo el callando nuevamente mis palabras – todo es mi culpa. No debí comportarme así.

Emmett… escucha – le pedí, tomando esta vez sus manos con las mías – nada fue tu culpa ¿sí? Todo fue por mi culpa. Y tienes razón… yo siempre te culpo a ti… soy una estúpida – finalice… el me miraba tiernamente llenándome de dulzura.

-No eres estúpida – dijo tiernamente abrazándome con fuerza, sin perder el ritmo de la música – Princesa – llamo él en un susurro a mi oído. No me pude dar cuenta cuando se acerco a mí.

-S… ¿Si? – pregunte en un tartamudeo debido a mis nervios. Tartamudeo que el pareció disfrutar, ya que pude sentí una clara sonrisa de satisfacción formarse en sus perfectos labios.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí? – pregunto pícaramente, yo solo me limite a sonreír para luego tomarle la mano y dirigirnos a la puerta. A lo lejos antes de salir pude divisar a Alice, quien parecía complacida, al parecer lo que ella había previsto en su visión era exactamente lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Me dedico una sonrisa contagiosa. Mas lejos pude divisar también a Ed y a Bells, ambos nos sonrieron al vernos. Em les saludo con la mano mientras yo solo me dedique a devolverles la sonrisa.

Finalmente salí del salón tomada de la mano de aquel grandulón que tanto amo. Una vez afuera nos alejamos un poco del lugar… a decir verdad ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento. El me sentó en el capo del auto y mientras me susurraba miles de cosas encantadoras me brindaba besos y caricias.

Lentamente rodee su cuello con mis manos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Con un jugueteo acercaba y alejaba mis labios a los suyos, provocándolo. y gozaba al cerciorarme que si lo estaba provocando. Decidí terminar su tortura y finalmente junte mis labios con los suyos. Sintiendo como él se apoderaba de mis labios lentamente. Un beso dulce que poco a poco se torno más apasionado.

Comencé a sentir como su legua se abría paso por mi boca. Recorriéndola, llenándome de excitación. Sentí como sus manos recorrían mis piernas por debajo del vestido. Lentamente se detuvo. Dedicándome una sonrisa picara dijo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa? – no pude evitar sentirme excitada ante la pregunta. Y devolviéndole la misma sonrisa picara le conteste – me encantaría – sonriendo me tomo en brazos y me llevo al interior del auto.

Mientras lo veía conducir, le proporcionaba lentas caricias en el rostro, su perfil, sus brazos, su pecho. Le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que lo hacían estremecer y a mí me hacían sonreír de placer ante su reacción. Una vez al frente de la casa, el abrió la puerta del auto. Lenta y provocativamente baje del auto. Ya afuera de este, me tomo en brazos aun sonriendo y yo reía gozando de cada segundo en sus brazos.

El me beso seductoramente el cuello, llenándome de placer. Y cuando pude darme cuenta, ya estábamos al frente de nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta ya que él no podía. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cama donde me dejo caer delicadamente. Aun sonriendo le hice señas para que se acercara. El volvió a sonreír pícaramente mientras se acercaba con lentitud y cuidado pasando por encima de mi cuerpo. Al llegar a la altura de mi rostro, ya se encontraba completamente encima de mí, y eso me gustaba. Con mis manos tome su rostro delicadamente y lo acerque al mío para volver a unir nuestros labios. Lentamente ese beso se convirtió en algo más intenso y las caricias ya se hacían presentes. Sentía como nuevamente su mano de deslizaba por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas con cierta malicia. Separo despacio sus labios de los míos para luego sonreírme, bajo su rostro un poco y de manera apasionada comenzó a besar mi cuello haciéndome gemir del placer. Sus manos que se encontraban en mis piernas, subieron lentamente hasta llegar a mis hombros… lentamente comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido mientras seguía besando mi cuello. Con más intensidad que antes sus besos fueron aumentando. Con mis manos lo empuje hacia atrás sonriendo, y rápidamente le saque la camisa. El sonrió y nuevamente comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, bajando completamente el cierre del vestido. Bajo por completo los tirantes, dejando en la parte de arriba solo mi brasier. Fue descendiendo por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda casi desnuda. Y mis manos recorrían completamente su pecho.

* * *

**_No recorda que era tan corto y aqui se hace mas corto aun. Bueno, espero que les guste y me disculpo nuevamente por la prolongacion del tiempo. Dejen Review, se aceptaran todas las criticas. Hasta la proxima sera._**


End file.
